Cross Double Cross
by Hinata223344
Summary: The choice: be killed or obey. I chose obey. "Deal," I said as shook his hand. I had literally sold my soul to the devil. But, it won't be this way for long. I can promise that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me! I'm starting a new story. But, i'm still continuing my old one. I think this will be a great one. I Hope you all like it!**

***I don't own Naruto (sniffles)**

****Hinata might be a little OOC in this (but she's still the cute little Hinata we know and love)**

**Hinata: Don't forget to R&R**

**Naruto: Enjoy!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**DOUBLE CROSS**

BANG!! That was all I heard as she fell to the hard, concret ground. Her body was limp and blood was seeping out of her head. How did this happen? This was suppose to be a simple job. But, now I'm all caught up in some age old conspiricy.I heard a sick laugh coming from behind me . _**Him**_; he was the cause of all of this. He's the reason she's dead now.

"Now, now don't be sad," he said to with a sickening smile.

"No, youre the cause of all these problems!" I yelled at him as I turned around.

"Don't be dumb," he said he said harshly, "she was a liability and needed to be done with."

"She didn't know anything," I replied.

"But, she knew you were working with me. That couldn't be known and you know that," he said and walked away.

I couldn't believe it. He just walked away just like her death meant nothing. I wanted to go to her and say how sorry I was. But, she wouldn't hear me; atleast, not where she is now. I hear police sirines coming closer. I need to get out and escape. It was either that or go to jail for a murder I didn't commit.

I run through the old anbandon factory looking for an exit. I finally decided to make one. I look around anf find a crow bar. I beat it against the wood until a hole broke through and ran out as quickly as I could. I didn't get very far though, because _**his**_ car drove up. I jumped in, even though I had no desire to. _**He **_was suppose to be a person I could trust with my life and be my friend. But he betrayed that trust and that friendship.

The car was an adui; a great getaway car. I wouldn't even look his DISGUASTING face. This whole situation came from just one small mistake. But, there's no turning back now; I have to finish this job. But, after this is all said and done _**he's **_going to be saidand done with. I'm taking him and his whole orgaization! While I sit in his car, stone faced I look back at how exactly I ended up here. It all started on that day, exactly two months ago.

**June 21 (Two Months ago)**

_**(Flashback)**_

It was so crowed! Well, that's New York City for you. I had just come from H&M and was heading down the street to this new resturant I heard about. I didn't have time to try to walk through this crowed, so I decided to take the short cut through the ally. It was hot out that day; at least 88˚. I had on black jean capris, a purple tank and black and purple flip flops with my black hair in a ponytail. As I was heading down the ally I saw a guy with a gun to another person's head and then, BAM!!!

The noise called me to scream, which cause the guy who had the gun turn to me almost surprised. The look in my eyes told me to run before I was dead too. I ran as fast as my flip flops could take me. Somehow I ended up at an abandoned lot with no one in sight. Just my luck, he could kill me now and no one would hear or know.

Again with my _great _luck I tripped over my own two feet and fell two the ground. He came closer,gun in his hand. The last thing I saw was a black tinted car in the distance and then everything went black.

I woke up on the hard ground in a dark room. My clothes were torn and my hair a wreck. I sit up and look around for some kind of light source. That when the door opened and I first saw _**him**_. He walked in casually; like he deals with stuff like this daily. I looked at him and he looked at me and then spoke.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said. I didn't respond and just looked at him coldly.

"You do know we still have to kill you un-," he never got to finish because I jumped up and screamed at him.

"No! You can't!" I pleaded with him until he glared at me and that shut me right up.

"Now if you let me finsh," he said sternly, "We still have to killyou unless you take my offer."

"What's the offer?" I asked hope in my eyes.

"Work as my personal assisstant as a drug trafficker," he replied sticking out his hand.

I thought to my self; die or personal assisstant. I guess you can tell what I picked. I shook his hand and said,"Deal". That was he end of my personal life. I was part of his organization now. I had literaly sold my soul to the devil.

_**(end flaskback)**_

* * *

**What'd you think! I think I know exactly where this one is going. But I might change it up a bit for effect.**

**Naruto and Hinata: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**Hinata223344: Over and Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I decided i should actually update my stories so I am. This chapter focuses one how everything started. It may sound like Sasuhina, but its not. This story is going to be naruhina all the way.**

**Hinata223344: Disclaimer!**

**Sasuke and Hinata: Hinata223344 doesn't own Naruto**

**Hinata223344: If i did i wouldn't writing these stories and Naruto and Hinata would be together by now XD**

**Naruto: Remember to review after you read**

**Hinata223344: Reviews make me happy. The happier i am, the more i'll update!**

* * *

As we arrive at his apartment building, I feel sudden dread coming over me. It's as if this really isn't over and the fight is just beginning. Before, he can get a word out, I jump out the car and run up 10 flights of stairs to my apartment. I flop down onto my bed and start crying my eyes out. This was the worst night of my life! TenTen, I start thinking about my now dead best friend. She just wanted to know more, but she couldn't and he decided I couldn't handle it, so her took care of her himself. My head started to hurt as if I was hit with a rock. My eyes were already dried out, so I just settled with whimpering with myself. My cell phone started to ring and I looked at the caller ID. It was Naruto-kun, also known as Detective Uzumaki. Did I forget to mention, he's also my lover. I set my phone back down and continue to let it go to voicemail. This was all his fault anyway. Wait, who am I kidding? If I had just followed orders none of this would have happened. I just had to fall in love with the enemy.

**(Flashback)**

**July 12- Two Weeks Later**

I was actually falling into the schedule with everything going on at this headquarters of his. It was the perfect disguise for a drug ring. He was the head of the pharmaceutical company known as Sharingan Pharmaceuticals. Everyone working there was actually part of his drug operation. They may look average and quiet at first look, however, all of them are ruthless criminals. Now, most people would think, how could so many criminals in one place not get caught. Another thing about him, he NEVER gets caught and covers his tracks with expertise. Figures.

Currently, I was on my way up to his office on the elevator. Being the boss, he's on the top floor so it a long way up (35th floor to be exact). About halfway up, the elevator doors stop and open. It's Sasuke, a relative of his. They won't tell what their relation is though. I say hello and he grunts back in response. I learned early he wasn't a man of many words, hn being his favorite. I noticed we're both going to the same floor. I wondered what he could possible want with the both us. Turn to Sasuke and ask him.

"What do you think he wants?" I asked

"Tsk, probably some dumb drug run again," he replied.

"Oh," was all I said back.

There was no need to say anything else though, because the elevator finally reached the top floor. Sasuke walks out first with me following right behind him. At his desk is this pink haired secretary. Her name is Sakura Haruno and is absolutely in "love" with Sasuke. Psh, yea right. She looks directly at Sasuke, complete ignoring my presence. What a bitch.

"He is ready for you…both," Sakura says as she suddenly realizes I'm there also.

Sasuke say nothing in response to her and walks right in. As I follow after him, I resist the urge to laugh at Sakura's dumbstruck face at being ignored. Finally in the his office we sit down in the two chair set conveniently in front of his desk. We all sit in silence for about five minutes, until he finally says something.

"I have a job that requires the both of you. Now before you say anything, let me tell you that if you complete this successfully, my empire will be complete and you each will be rewarded respectfully."

"Just get on with it," Sasuke said annoyed with the whole situation.

He huffs and continues. "You both are to infiltrate New York's narcotics unit. I need some people on the inside to throw them off my trial and or send them on a wild goose chase. Yes, Sasuke I do know that your brother works there, but you can not let him know it is you or everything will be for nothing. You both will be going under disguise. Hinata, you won't need to change your name or appearance because you have no record. However, Sasuke your name will be changed to Satoshi, and you will have blue contacts for your eyes. This mission will last as long as need. You both start tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes sir," we both reply.

"Come on guys, I told you don't have to called me sir," he said with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke smirked and I smiled, "Yes, we understand Madara."

The next morning was probably one of the most hectic of my life. I woke up and was listening to my radio. I looked at my clock and saw that it was already 8:30! I was supposed to be at the narcotics unit in a half hour. Not really thinking, I got up and went in my shower. It took me a good two minutes to realize that I was showering with my pajamas still on. Cursing, my increasing slowness, I step out remove my clothes and get back in for five minutes. After that, I quickly got dressed in black slacks and a sky blue blouse. Quickly running a comb through my hair and putting on the diamond earrings from my late mother, I ran from my apartment to my car. It wasn't anything much, a 1999 BMW, but it sure is fast when I need it to be.

Luck must have been on my side that day because I actually got there with five minutes to spare. I walked through the doors and tried to spot Sasuke. To be honest, it was a difficult task. I finally found him walking to Sergeant's office and called out to him.

"Sas- Satoshi!" I call out almost forgetting his changed named. He turns his head to me and stops. I can see slight annoyance in his eyes because I almost blew his cover before we even started. However, way back there I saw relief in his eyes. I wonder why? Shaking my head, I smile and go to greet him before he decides to leave me out of impatience. He doesn't say anything when I arrive except for a simple, "Hinata, Hn, thought you would be late."

I start to think back to when I first met Sasuke. He thought I was just some annoying girl who has a stuttering problem. He later learned that I'm actually very quiet and only stuttered when I'm nervous about something or somebody. We became quick "friends" if you could call us that. He accepts my presence and talks to me every once in a while. His eye were what intrigued me the most. They bored into your soul, like they could read you every feeling like an open book. I don't have feelings for Sasuke; he's almost like a brother to me even though I've only known him for a little over two weeks. I snap out of my thoughts as Sasuke nudges me as we arrive and go into the Sergeant's office.

Sergeant Kakashi was a strange person. He had silver hair, even though he only looked about thirty-five and wore a mask and an eye patch. Basically the only facial feature we saw was his eye. There was also, this collection of orange books with adult content warnings on them. I also, realized he was a pervert. He invited us to sit down and began to talk.

"Welcome to the Narcotics Unit. I'm Kakashi and please wait just a moment as we wait for our last arrival," He said. Just as he finished his sentence a blonde blob skidded into the room. I couldn't get a good look at him because his back was to me.

"Naruto, how nice of you to join us," Kakashi say clearly annoyed.

"Heh Heh sorry Kakashi. The hag was making me take her to work and made me late," the blonde known as Naruto replies rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Naruto, your lying is getting almost as bad as mine. Now, if you were paying attention you would see your new partners are here," Kakashi tells him.

Naruto turns around and his eyes widen with realization and so do mine but for a different reason. He was beautiful; tan skin, sun kissed blonde hair, and cerulean blue eyes. He grins widely and shouts his greeting.

"Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sasuke merely looks at Naruto and calls him a dumbass. I sit there and begin to stutter and blush a greeting. For a spilt second, Sasuke turns his head away from Naruto and looks at me with his eyes slightly widened. We both had the same thought.

_Oh no_

**(End Flashback)**

My phone begins to ring again. Annoyed I pick it up getting ready to tell Naruto to leave me alone. However, with a look at the ID I see its Sasuke. I answer, with a strained hello. He tell me to open my door, he's outside my apartment. Standing up, I slowly go over to open my door. My clothes are messed up and my eyes bloodshot. When, Sasuke took a look at me when I opened the door no words needed to be said. He engulfed me in hug, which surprised me because Sasuke NEVER shows affection. We sat down on my couch, me still in his arms. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but I must have fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was in my bed, covers over me. There was tea on my nightstand, still hot and a note from Sasuke telling me to feel better and to call him if I needed anything. I smile a small smile.

He's a good friend.

* * *

**Hinata223344: Well there you have have it. The second chapter is complete! I hoped you liked it. I do take suggestions and try to put them into my story if i can. Remember to Review Review Review!**

**Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto: Over and Out**

**Hinata223344: Peace ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people heyyyy! It's me! I have no excuse for why I have updated in so long but I decided that if anybody is remotely reading this I should add a new chapter. I know it's short but I'm just trying to put something out there. I hope you enjoy!**

***oh and I stopped putting -kun at the end of naruto because I don't think it's neccessary anymore**

**Naruto: Yo! Hinata223344 doesn't own me!**

**Hinata223344: yeah just rub it in my face why don't ya**

**Naruto: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Hinata223344: (hits Naruto with a pan and knocks him out) smiles and waves readers off**

* * *

__

RECAP: My phone begins to ring again. Annoyed I pick it up getting ready to tell Naruto to leave me alone. However, with a look at the ID I see its Sasuke. I answer, with a strained hello. He tell me to open my door, he's outside my apartment. Standing up, I slowly go over to open my door. My clothes are messed up and my eye bloodshot. When, Sasuke took a look at me when I opened the door, no words needed to be said. He engulfed me in hug, which surprised me because Sasuke NEVER shows affection. We sat down on my couch, me still in his arms. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but I must have fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was in my bed, covers over me. There was tea on my nightstand, still hot and not from Sasuke telling me to feel better and to call him if I needed anything. I smile a small smile.

He was a good friend.

NOW:

My small moment of happiness didn't last long though, because as soon as I get to the department, Naruto comes up behind me. He wraps his arms around me and I blush, but manage to squirm out of his grasp. Face full of confusion, he opens his mouth to asks what's wrong. I manage to escape from his line of sight before he says whatever was about to come out his mouth. A note is waiting for me when I arrive at my desk; it's from Shikamaru, the departments lead strategist. Apparently, he wants to meet me at 1:00pm for lunch. I wonder why. What could he possibly have to inform me about?

A knock at on my desk snaps me out of my thoughts and behold, it's Naruto. By the look on his face I can tell he's not going to let me escape as easily as I did earlier. I put on an innocent face and muster up the most genuine smile I could.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Don't 'hey Naruto' me Hinata," he says, voiced serious. What happened to 'Hina'?

"Fine. What do you want?" I say bored, smile dropping in a second.

"I called you last night."

"And?"

"Why didn't you answer?"

"Because I didn't want to?" I respond as I try to contain my laughter at seeing Naruto's face. He just look too funny with his mouth agape like that.

That pretty mouth of his looked all too ready to retort when Sasuke finally decided to make his appearance. His blue eyes were looking a little red. Maybe, he contacts are irritating him. Sasuke and Naruto begin to have what looks like a glaring contest; though, Naruto is obviously losing. Those Uchiha glares are hard to beat. I give him credit for trying though. Eventually, Naruto turns his head away and Sasuke turns to me.

"We need to talk," he says

"About what?"

"The ice-cream man."

"Okay lets go now. I'll talk to you later Naruto."

He looks doubtful; but, I cross my heart like kids do when they make a promise and turn to walk away with Sasuke. We enter the employee's lounge and when Sasuke was sure no one was around he had me sit down at the coffee table with him. I can tell he's irritated as just the tought of what he is going to tell me, makes his eye twitch slightly. When nothing is said for about five minutes, a sigh is finally heard along with some dreaded words.

"He knows," were Sasuke's first words.

"What do you mean he knows? Who?"

"Itachi knows it's me." A gasp escapes may mouth as I being to wonder all the ways Sasuke's cover could have been blown. Was he caught without his contact? Did he let his real name slip? I turn my attention back to Sasuke and ask him these question. The only answer I get though is the shake of his head and hands nervously combing through his hair. This is bad. When this man is worried, that's when I truely begin to feel scared.

"Is he going to tell?" I ask, hoping for answer this time.

"He said I have 24 hours before he informs the entire police department. That was 8 hours ago," was the long await response I got.

"You? What about me?"

"I wouldn't let your cover get blown; so you're still in the clear. I just needed to let you know some valuablr information I learned. They know about Madara's next drug exchange with the Nara Company head and-"

"Wait. Nara? Shikamaru Nara asked to have lunch with me this afternoon!" I say, a lot of pieces finally starting to come together.

"Oh so you've already been contacted. Hn, I have no more use here then. You won't heard from me for awhile Hinata. I have to lay low and I'll be in contact as soon as possible."

With that, Sasuke is gone in seconds and I don't know if or when I'll see him again. This is great! This is a starting point for my plan of revenge against that bastard. Now where to start? I take out my cell phone and see it's a five to one. I panic, realizing I have to meet Shikamaru in 15 minutes. Quickly, I run back to the office area and search for his pineapple head. Soon, I spotted him by the door and speed over. He looks kind of annoyed even though I'm only like a minute late. He turns his lazy face to me.

"Ready?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed! Not my favorite chapter, but I like it.**

**Sasuke: Hn, review because this girl love them. That and she'll kill me if you don't!**

**Hinata: And if you want Sasuke dead, then review to continue to see my cute self and attitude! The point is..**

**Sasuke and Hinata: Review Review Review!**

**Hinata223344: Peace out yo;)**


End file.
